


Sonic Adventure Saga: Act 6

by Aschutamales



Series: Sonic Adventure Saga [9]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Homestuck, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: It all comes crumbling down. As all parties begin their respective battles, a question rings out.





	1. Choices

Act 6: Chapter one: Choices

Shadow knew he only had a bit of time left. The 24 hours that the Commander had given him was actually a bluff and everyone knew it. It happened to be a tactic that G.U.N employed to their most dangerous of targets, giving them a sense of choice. What they actually did was, they gathered their forces, gave the target the ‘warning’ and then after a two hour waiting period, attacked.

Although, since Shadow had never betrayed the Commander’s trust before, this might have been an actual 24 grace period given to him in good faith. But should Shadow actually believe it? Regardless, Shadow had prepared his forces for an ambush.

“S-dog. I want my Knights and soldiers ready for this fight” Shadow said.

“Right on it, boss!” S-dog said as he ran to fulfill his duties.

En route to his city was Rotor and the entire base of team Dark. Which was a good small total of at least 1500 soldiers. However, Omega was still away on a mission. Shadow would later ask him to assist him during these dangerous times. Shadow knew Omega wouldn’t be happy about betraying the country but he had always helped out Shadow when he needed it.

Shadow just hopped he’d be willing to help out this time as well.

To the Commander,

Shadow the hedgehog was playing a dangerous game. The Commander of G.U.N sat at his desk overlooking papers on the black hedgehog, Gerald Robotnik, the Ark and various other things involving the whole Ark incident. It had been years since he’s last read over the files and he had hoped he would never have to read them again.

But this time Shadow had gone too far. He took over a UN city and that was a mistake that would surely cost him. The Commander just hoped he could lower the cost.

A soldier walked into his office.

“I have a report for you, sir” 

“Go ahead”

“It seems that scientist that defected from the Acorn military is en route to Shadow’s location. We believe he has the personal of team Dark with him as well”

The Commander slammed his fist on the desk, “WHAT?”

“It is yet unclear whether or not if Omega is among those who left with the walrus”

The Commander scratched his chin, “Hmmm. Perhaps we could use him. I need you to find out for sure if Omega is there or not. If he’s on an away mission, have him contact me as soon as possible!”

“Yes sir!” The solider responded, “But sir, do you want us to intercept the scientist?”

“No. We’ll allow this to happen. If Robotnik really means to take that city back, then we might actually need to form a truce with Shadow. Meaning we’ll need him at his best”

“Yes sir” The solider saluted and left.

“If possible… Omega could turn things our way. But is it worth it?”

To Robotnik,

Robotnik monitored the comings and goings around the important sections of Shadow’s new city. He knew he would have to come and check on things here as soon as he knew his little ‘spy Network’ lie was disabled. Robotnik needed his experiments and samples and Shadow was the only obstacle in his way.

What the good doctor needed to do was not directly attack, but attack from within the city. This was why he had Herman accompany him. While everyone knew what the Shocker looked like in costume, without the disguise though…. he was just another average human. The perfect Trojan horse to send into a human city. Shadow had made a foolish mistake.

One, Robotnik would make him pay dearly for. 

To Rotor,

Rotor or HatMaster67, sat at the helm of his latest warship. As he flew it towards Shadow’s city, he made sure to avoid Baal city air space. He checked his watch, ‘Only an hour or two left before I make it there’ he thought.

With him was Amy Rose. She had defected from the Acorn Military as well. But only after the civil war had claimed the life of her family. Shadow had offered her an escape from her tragic past and she gladly accepted it. Anything was better than looking at the faces of people who had slowly and surely become your enemy. But one person’s face stood out from all the rest.

This person hurt her more profoundly than any of the others ever could. It was the face of the traitor of the country and the main perpetrator behind the war in the first place…. Sonic the Hedgehog.  
“How much longer?” Amy asked in a cold tone.

“Not much. When we get there, we might be entering a warzone, are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“Everywhere is a warzone when you think about it. Robotnik owns half the planet and he’s not even on it”

“Don’t be so sure about. He’s one of the people that will be attacking Shadow”

Amy grunted in response. “Just let me know if there are any problems” Amy stated as she walked away.

Rotor sighed. Gone forever was the carefree girl and replaced with…. something else. Something dark as a result of this cold cruel world.

To Omega,

He was indeed on a away mission. Assassination missions were becoming common routine to him. In order to prevent an all out war between the Federation and the Acorns, certain people would have to either disappear or made to bend the knee. He often had to go forth the magic act. In a way, you might even be able to call Omega a magician.

Moving on from this, Omega had received 3 calls. One from Rotor telling him the new location of team Dark base and the situation. The second call being from the Commander telling him of Shadow’s betrayal of the country and the possibility of stopping Shadow if it came down to it. But the third call was from an as of yet identified caller.

The call was distorted and yet….. Omega felt that this third call would have to be investigated as soon as the situation calmed. But from what his program could tell him, the call came from Knuckles.

The red echidna should not have been able to contact him. But as stated before, this would have to be discussed at a later date. For now, Omega had a choice to make. Would he join Shadow or remain loyal to G.U.N?

To Herman,

Herman Schultz had made it into Shadow’s city. His task was clear and that was to cause as much mayhem as possible. But before that, he would have to secure something. A vial of pure Chaos energy.

‘Hmmm how the fuck would I even begin to find that?’ he thought. As he wondered around the city, he took a note of well guarded locations and how often the patrols passed him by. He would need a plan and a layout of everything. Maybe it was time to hit the library or even yet….. the discounted book store. As Herman made his way towards his destination, he realized that there were many pictures of Shadow on every building. They didn’t say anything like ‘Obey’ or ‘Keep the peace or I will make you keep the peace’ on them, they were just regular pictures. Shadow was fucking insane if he thought he could just hang up his selfies everywhere he pleased. But then again this was HIS city and he could very well do what he pleased.

Herman already hated the fucker.

“I better get this over with” Herman said to himself.

“Get what over with?” A guard asked as he leaned in closer to Herman’s face. Herman punched the guard and the guard pulled out two knives. TWO KNIVES! NOT ONE BUT TWO! STAB A NIGGA TWICE KINDA ACTION GOING ON HERE OVER HERE!

(Editor’s note: Calm the fuck down)

Anyway, the guard pulled out two knives, “Are you challenging me or are you defending your personal space?” the guard asked. 

“Uh… personal space”

The guard put away his weapons, kissed Herman on the forehead, avoided the swing Herman took at him and walked away.

“This is one fucked up city” Herman said as he walked toward the discounted book store.


	2. The fox and the pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox and the pig. Tails and Porky. Just what are those two up to?

Chapter Two: The Fox and the Pig

While walking over to a food station, Tails decided to ask Mighty a few questions. “What was your brother’s actual name?” 

“Chance” Mighty replied, “The reason why I let him use my name was because I needed everyone to believe that there was no one on Angel Island. Not too many people know that I have a brother, Tails”

“Makes sense”

“Tails. Is everything alright with you?” Mighty asked. Tails didn’t answer for a moment. The area of Angel island they were on was always so beautiful. This time of year was when all the flowers liked to bloom. Tails always liked that about the island. Perhaps he would come back here once everything was settled. But that wouldn’t be for quite some time, he believed.

“Yeah…. I’m OK. Things are just a bit tricky at the moment. The world as we know it is almost coming to an end” Tails finally said.

“Almost?”

“Yeah. There’s going to be a war coming pretty soon. I can feel it. I just don’t know if I’ll actually survive it”

“No one knows for sure when their time will come. We can only just hope to make it through”

“Yeah… thanks Mighty”

“Anytime”

Vector and the rest of the group approached. “Tails, you’re a bitch” Daffy said.

Tails sighed, walked over to Daffy and slammed his fist in the duck’s face.

To Porky,

He sat alone in a place he knew nothing about. The only thing he did know that it was a room. He sat on the bed and waited.

For what, not even I, the Writer knows.

(Editor’s note: Stop being coy)

Jack entered the room. “We’re going to be heading out for our next mission very soon” 

Porky looked up.

“Soon you’ll be able to fight Daffy again. But for now, we have a job to do” Jack continued.

Porky nodded at Jack as he got up.

“I understand you might be feeling a bit disappointed. But our mission was to seal Knuckles away before he became a problem to our plans. And oh boy, do we have many many plans” Jack insisted, although he knew nothing of the Kill of Kills plans. Zargak wanted something he could not receive on Angel Island. Only maybe a hint. What he wanted, he would have to travel far into Robotnik’s area.

As Porky and Jack made their way to their leaders meeting room, they passed by Yogi who accompanied them. “Fuck you guys. I need a picnic basket” Yogi said as a greeting.

“What happened to that bag guy?” Jack asked. “Has he betrayed us?”

“Why’d you drop your accent? Did you discover you’re a bitch?” Yogi shot back.

Jack grumbled to himself for a bit. There was no longer a reason for him to hold up a false personality as his secret mission was complete. Even if he did miss the idea of a safety committee.

Jack punched Yogi in the back of the head. But Yogi had quickly turned and grabbed the fist, “I want this up my ass. But not now, later OK?” Yogi stared deep into Jack’s eyes.

Jack snatched his hand away and said nothing. The rest of the walk was spent in deep thinking, silence and secret hatred for the cabbage patch kids. Oooooh fuck those god forsaken things.

As the three entered the room, Yogi noticed a basket with his name on it. He quickly rushed over to Zargak and kissed his feet, “Thank you so much for this. With this picnic basket I can finally be complete”

What Yogi didn’t realize was that Zargak had taken his gun, so he couldn’t kill himself after eating such a meal. Yogi already knew this. As Yogi ate from the basket, the other two guys listened to their leader’s plan. “We shall be leaving to do unto the world my own plan by my own design” Zargak said.

“A-yuh, A-yuh, A-yuh, what’s the plan?” Porky asked.

Zargak smiled.

“A road trip”

To Tails,

Tails put on some loose pants and inserted a belt into the place the belt ought to be located at. It was not in the place it should not be. Tails paused and thought to himself, ‘Why is the Writer putting detail to my fucking belt? He should back the fuck off before I invent something that will MAKE him back off’

Fuck you Tails.

Tails had decided to take a quick shower before leading a group back to Baal city. He just hoped he would be able to get back in time to help.

There was a knock on the door.

“Enter” Tails commanded.

It was Daffy, he was eating a triple bacon four cheese burger. It was just the burger without any fries or a drink for he had already finished those food attachments to the meal. “Are you ready?” Daffy asked as he finished his meal.

Tails nodded his head, “Yeah. But I have a funny feeling about this. Don’t you feel as though this upcoming battle might lead to something more…..sinister?”

Daffy frowned, “Every since we got to this island, I’ve had this feeling of dread. Like no matter how hard we fight, in the end it means nothing to the overall fate of the world. I just want to go home”

“Yeah… me too”

“It’s just such a shame that we won’t be able to actually help Knuckles in whatever bullshit that seems to be wrong with him. Like, does anyone even know where he went?”

Tails sighed, “I’m not sure. But I could run a few tests once everything settles down”

“Do you know who’s coming with us?”

“Besides you, Vector and Zarl? I think Mighty Mouse and Ray might be coming. We’ll really need their help” Tails sighed.

“Let’s just make sure we can keep them alive” Daffy said as he left the room. Tails thought about Birk and Rouge.


	3. Last Stand for a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman makes a gamble

Chapter Three: Last stand for a Spider

Sonic hissed at the ships. “COVER! WE NEED COVER” Tony yelled as he fire a unibeam onto the closest ship. It was destroyed as the beam tore through it. Sonic hissed at Ironman and jumped at him, only to be backhanded in response. “I don’t have time for your bullshit, Sonic” Ironman said, “Do not attack me again”

“Fuck you, bitch! I’ll kill everyone here” Sonic hissed again.

“No. You’ll die” Buggs said. “You bitch ass….” Sonic began to say.

Sonic tapped on Buggs shoulder, shocking the rabbit. It only took 0.2 seconds for Sonic to move. Ironman noted that and decided to use that to the group’s advantage. “Sonic. I’m going to throw you”

Sonic wanted this, “OK! Do you know the angle?” Sonic asked.

Ironman didn’t even bother responding to that question, he picked up Sonic and threw him. Once Sonic was in the air, he unleashed a Chaos blast. “WHAT?” Espio shouted.

No one knew Sonic could do such a thing. “When did you learn that?” Espio asked as Sonic landed.

Sonic only destroyed 5 of the 9 airships that came to ambush them. The rest had retreated for now. “I learned it after asking Shadow how he was able to do such a move” Sonic said, “He just told me to expel my hatred and Chaos energy that was built up inside of my body”

“Fuck you, bitch!” Luigi said. He ran at Sonic to attack him but was stopped by Antoine. “No” he said.

“Why’d they leave so suddenly?” Espio asked.

Ironman scanned the area. “Oh no”

“What is it?” Luigi asked.

“INCOMING!”Tony yelled.

A few missiles slammed into the area the group was in. In the distance, you could probably hear Nack laughing.

To Spiderman,

Peter, Willie and Nate were captured by Eggpawns and taken onboard the nearest airship. Soon they would be face to face with Robotnik. Or so they thought.

“Gotta keep cool” Peter said.

Nate didn’t nothing.

“Hopefully our other group is doing a good job at distracting everyone” Willie whispered.

Nate nodded at that.

Peter did the same.

Just as the guardbots guided them into a cell, Mr. Gold walked into the hall in of the ship of which they were in. “Ho ho ho ho! You three are in for a world of pain” Mr. Gold said.

Mr. Gold had dyed his mustache to match that of Dr. Robotnik’s. Willie glared at Mr. Gold, “You piece of shit. I can’t wait to slit your throat. I’ll eat your body as you bleed out”

“Ho ho ho ho! What a beautiful threat. I’ll make sure to request for a coyote blanket. It sure gets pretty cold in this area”

“Fuck you”

“Calm down, Willie” Peter said. Peter’s spider senses began to tingle a little. ‘Something’s wrong…’ he thought. He looked around and discovered that Nate was the source, ‘No…. not now. It’s too early’

Nate didn’t care about the events that were unfolding and everyone could tell. A flying waspbot flew up close to Nate and bumped into his face. Nate now started to care. Peter’s eyes began to widen as he realized what happened.

Nate now cared about everything. He opened his mouth and said “PK THUNDER!”

Everyone turned to look at him just as a bolt of lightning hit the ship.

To Donald,

Donald looked up and saw that a bolt of lightning hit a nearby airship. The same very ship that Dr. Gold was currently in. “SHIT” Donald screamed as he ran towards it.

The ship was going down and would surely explode upon collision with the ground. A squad of Eggpawns followed him closely to insure his safety.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Donald yelled.

“It is unclear at this time” an eggpawn reported.

“Damn” 

Bass quickly caught up with his duck ally. “Was it some kind of electric device that just went off earlier or something similar?” 

“I don’t know just yet. But we have to find out right away!”

Bass nodded at the statement and the two picked up the pace.

A swarm of waspbots flew over head the pair. This was going to be a long day.

To Spiderman,

Peter slowly and surely made his way out of the wreckage. He wasn’t sure if anyone else survived the crash and the following explosion. As he pushed much of the debris out of his way, he notice something, a hand.

As Peter rushed over to it, the hand twitched and out of the rumble came a bruised up Willie. “Are you ok?” Peter called out.

Willie didn’t say anything at first. And after a few short seconds, he collapsed. Peter finally reached his friend. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you!” Peter said as he picked up the coyote. 

“Not so fast!” a voice rang out.

Peter turned to look.

It was Mr. Gold protected by an orb of gold. “You thought you could kill me? Ho ho ho ho! Guess again! I’ve made sure I have certain items with me at all times”

Peter gritted his teeth. “Damn you….”

“Now then. I’ve already called for another airship and you’re little friend, I’m sure is dead. So there will be no more surprises”

Peter laughed a bit, even through a cracked rib. “I guess you got us there”

A few Swatbots and egg pawns showed up and escorted the two away as Mr. Gold hovered overhead and observed.

‘How did they do that?’Mr. Gold thought, ‘Perhaps I should keep a closer eye on these two’

Near by, a airship lowered itself for a pickup.

To Donald,

Donald and Bass saw that Dr. Gold had the situation under control. “Guess we were a bit too slow. But we’re fairly close to those other guys” Bass noted.

“Yeah. We should probably go handle that” Donald said.

“Mine if I join you?” Nack said as he joined his comrades. Along with him were a squad of Swatbots.


	4. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow's battle against Eggman has begun

Chapter Four: And so it begins

The waiting was always the worse. Just sitting there in a ready position waiting for everything to begin. Shadow knew this feeling all too well. Back when Rouge was alive and their team was complete. He remembered all the times he would sit patiently awaiting orders or awaiting the fools who would end up as his next target to foolishly attack him.

Shadow sighed as he received a call.

“On screen”

The caller revealed himself to be Rotor, “How are things going there?” 

“I’ve yet to counter an attack from either G.U.N or the good doctor. What’s your ETA?”

“30 minutes. You know exactly what that means”

Shadow snorted, “It should happen at any time now. I’ve already had my Knights and guards go on high alert status”

“Good. We’ll try to hurry and get there before the first shot. If not, I’ll make damn sure we fire the last”

“Good. I’ll see you soon” Shadow said as he ended the call.

Shadow knew he would be seeing some action very soon. He left his office as he felt some suicide bombers might get hard about ambushes and attempt to try it out. Don’t ever try out scenes you’ve only seen on a movie, you’ll be disappointed and your ass will be skyward for Shadow, himself to enjoy.

The black Edge-lord smiled at this. He knew all the obvious tactics that would soon be put into play, which is why he wrote a book about it. Something he was quite pleased about. As Shadow walked along the hallway, 3 of his Knights of the Dark accompanied him. Included in his escort team was Ronald Reagan. “It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve last been seen in this story” Reagan said.

Shadow grunted.

“I’ve been looking through the security footage of the city. Everything seems normal… too normal”

“What are you suggesting Reagan?”

“I think it’s time to execute the people from that Discount Book Store”

Shadow stopped walking and turned to Reagan, “If we cut off one head, three more will only take its place. The Discount Book Store is a fearsome enemy and one will cannot afford to take on at this moment”  
Reagan thought about this for a moment. “I agree. I’m sorry I brought this up” 

“No. You were right to do such a thing that you have thus done. We need to look at all possibilities. But for now…. the Discount Book Store is not our enemy”

To Herman,

Herman Schultz was sitting down inside the Discount Book Store reading a low price book. He checked his watch, ‘Only 5 more minutes. Than I get to cause some real damage’

After setting his book down, he got up to stretch his legs. Waiting around wasn’t one of his favorite things to do. He would honestly rather tinker around and upgrade his gauntlets or even rob a bank.

Herman looked around at the ironic anti-Shadow posters the shop had hanging up. One of them was even signed by the mad hog. “What an insane idiot that Shadow is” Herman said to himself, “At least he won’t actually look inside here fer me”

“Shut up bitch!” The cashier said as she pulled out a gun.

“WOAH! Calm down now” Herman said. He secretly put on a shock gauntlet behind his back.

“Why the fuck should I do that?” The cashier asked.

“Then ya can die” The Shocker said as he fired a shock-wave at the cashier which exploded her head. “Damn. I attacked too early but fuck it!” The shocker had donned his battle suit, left the Discount Book Store and started to attack the city with his many many shock-waves. He destroyed cars and buildings. The guards saw and began to fight him.

“None of ya are gonna git yer hands on me!” The shocker shouted as he killed a few guards.

The war for the city had begun.

To the Commander,

“SIR!” A solider ran over to the Commander as he was about to begin his assault on the occupied U.N city. “What is it? Spit it out” The Commander commanded.

“Sir! The city is under attack” the soldier reported.

“Damn. Robotnik beat us to it. Where is Omega?” 

“He’s currently on his way here. But he won’t respond to our calls. We are keeping an eye on his position, so we will be able to tell you when he gets here”

The commander frowned at the news. “Check the area for Robotnik or his robots”

The soldier saluted and left.

“Where are my backup agents?” the Commander shouted.

“Well I’m here I guess” a voice rang out. A gray skinned girl wearing tacky red sun visors, a Special Forces G.U.N uniform and a dragon cape walked over to the Commander. She held on to a walking stick commonly used by those of the blind. What truly was unique out about her was the fact she had candy-corn colored horns that stuck out from little holes from the top of her dragon shaped helmet.

“Pyrope” the Commander spat out, “What took you so long?”

“Legal cases and the such. It’s not like I’m doing nothing all day. I do have a life” Pyrope said.

“You’re not a real lawyer”

“Psh. I can do the job well enough. At least well enough to solve the majority of the cases”

The Commander sighed heavily. Although he would like to discuss what cases she ‘solved’, there were more pressing matters to deal with, “Regardless of whatever you were up to, I have a mission for you”  
“I’m all ears” Pyrope smiled, showing off her sharp teeth.

To Shadow,

Shadow heard the explosions and heard the reports. He should have listened to Reagan. He was lucky that the former president of the make believe place called the ‘USA’ wasn’t in the habit of handing out ‘I told you so’s. “Damnit. I’m assuming this is only just the beginning of a three way war” Shadow noted.

“Yeah. It’s going to get really bad. The evac plan has seen over 90% of the people in the escape ship. We have people guarding them” S-dog reported, “But I’m not sure how long it’ll be before we can have the ship leave. The battle has yet to actually begin and we don’t want to put the people in danger”

“I need to get down there. I need to kill a motherfucker” Shadow hissed.

He teleported to the city below.

To Robotnik,

“The attack appears to have happened earlier than we expected it would. Our agent is not engaged with the local authorities” Dr. Wily said.

“It’s to be expected. We must hurry with our plans. I’ve already sent Metal in to steal back my samples, but it appears we will need to speak with Shadow directly” Dr. Robotnik said back.

“To think that he would have been smart enough to figure out what we were up to”

“He is a Robotnik after all. He owes his life to me and I expect it to be paid in full”

“Shall I send my Robot Masters in for the attack?”

“Just a few Sniper Joes should be enough. And perhaps maybe even Searchman”

“Thanks to the modifications we did to him, he should be an excellent distraction”

“Indeed my old friend. Indeed”

To Metal Sonic,

Metal Sonic had failed his mission of obtaining the samples his creator wanted. Metal slammed his fist into the wall in utter disgust. He knew failure was not an option. He decided that Shadow would be needed in order to complete this mission.

Perhaps beating Shadow into the ground and forcibly going through the ‘ultimate lifeform’s memories would assist him.

Only one way to find out.

To Shadow,

Shadow sneezed. He knew he was being talked about and he knew he needed to find out who it was that thusly spoke about him. He ran to the area Herman was attacking and cursed him.

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” Shadow screamed as he tackled Herman into a nearby wall. He then powered up and fired a Chaos Blast. The explosion pushed Herman away and through a few walls. Lucky for Herman, he was already wearing the updated suit that he, Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Wily had worked on.

Herman or should I say, The Shocker was more than ready for this showdown with the Edge-Lord himself. “Ah’ve been waiting fer yer ass. Get ready for a beating” The Shocker said as he fire a few shock-waves Shadow’s way.

Shadow teleported behind Shocker and slammed a fist into the back of his head, “You fucking low whore, I don’t have time to deal with you!” Shadow yelled.

Just as Shadow was going to finish the fight, he was then tackled from behind by Metal Sonic. 

Metal made no attempt at stealth. He had burst his way from Dr. Robotnik’s secret underground lab unto the surface and flew right into Shadow. He was going to beat the fool. “YOU BASTARD!” Shadow yelled.

Shadow threw Metal Sonic away from him but was smacked right in the face by a shock-wave. “Take that ya little whiny bitch” Shocker smirked.

“Damnit” Shadow hissed. He threw a Chaos Spear at Herman, which was barely dodged, “You’re lucky. The next one will kill you for sure”

“Yer dreaming” Shocker said.

Metal Sonic flew and stood next to the Shocker. The two nodded at each other before running at Shadow. “Hmph. I’ll take you both on”

To Agent Pyrope,

The young agent had assembled her small team. Blaze the cat, a former cop named Linda Freeman and a dog called Yinbo. All were now part of G.U.N’s special forces elite unit. As the four entered the city, something flew over head.

“Shit…. We’ll have to be extra careful with this one” Pyrope said.

“What is it?” Linda asked.

“It’s trouble” Pyrope said as Searchman entered the city.


	5. A brief moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old man Knuckles returns

Chapter Five: A brief moment

Inside of an burnt down apartment was Old man Knuckles. With him were lady from Act 2 and a hired gun. The lady revealed her name to be Miranda and the hired gun was none other than Frank Castle. “What are we doing here? We should be taking down some of these robots” Frank said.

“Yes. But we also need to plan out our fight against that damned fool Sonic the hedgehog” Old Knux said.

“He is quite the threat. And from what I heard from this old man’s story, he needs to be put in his place” Miranda said.

“I get that. But the robots should be a higher priority”

“I suppose. I’ll let you go scout around to see if we are in any danger” Old Knux said

Frank only grunted in response as he left the hideout. “But have you actually thought of anything for when we do confront that hedgehog with the duck?” Miranda asked.

Old man Knux shook his head, “All I can do for now is recruit until we get six members”

To Buggs,

Buggs had managed to escape the blast from the missiles. He dug himself underground and only peeked his head out once everything cleared. He didn’t give a fuck if any of those fuckers above survived or not. He only cared about the safety of his only living friend. Nate.

As Buggs climbed out of his hole, he realized they DID survive. “Where the fuck were you?” Luigi asked.

“Shut your mouth” Buggs said.

“Not zhis time” Antoine said as he placed his blade on the rabbit’s shoulder. Ironman, Sonic and Espio all said nothing as Buggs slowly reacted to the situation at hand. “Very well. Look I know you guys have questions for me and I’ll maybe answer most of them” Buggs said. Antoine withdrew his sword.

“What the fuck are you talking about? We just wanted to see if our group made it. We gotta go find and kick this fucking guy’s ass for bombing us like that” Sonic said.

“I’ve already scanned the area. Whoever it was it long gone. Or at least in this area. Let’s not make the mistake of sending any scouts. From now on, we move as a group” Ironman ordered.

Everyone agreed.

“You guys sure you don’t want to know about how I found an underground gang or maybe the fact I can dig through concrete to keep myself safe from utter destruction?” Buggs asked.

“What the fuck are you yammering about?” Luigi asked.

“Nothing” Buggs said as the group moved away from the area. The entire city was destroyed and very soon, General Ross would begin his final assault before he just says fuck it and nukes the whole area.

In the distance, Buggs noticed a man with a skull shirt stalk around some burned out buildings. While the rabbit completely ignored that, the man kept a watch on the group as they journeyed on to the center of the city.

“This is going to cost tax payers alot of money to fix” Sonic said.

“Don’t you pay your taxes, Sonic?” Luigi asked.

“Fuck no. I’m rich and rich people don’t have to pay for peasant things. Fuck these people and their little bullshit living styles” 

Espio punched Sonic in the face. “You beat me to it” Ironman said, “Yeah, I’m rich too. But we do have a responsibility to help people in need” 

“Let me guess. You donate to lower lifeform punks, huh? It’s not like they’ll live much longer anyway. They are beneath people like me. In fact I might go visit some of these people and take what’s mine” Sonic joked.

Tony fired a repulsor beam into Sonic’s stomach, sending the hedgehog flying into a building.

Sonic quickly recovered and ran back at Tony, he dodged the multiple beams shot at him and slammed his fist into Tony’s face plate. Ironman took that as an opportunity to point blank fire an unibeam at Sonic.  
Sonic was slammed onto the ground and kicked in the face by Antoine, “You make me sick” Antoine said.

Sonic got up and spat out some blood on the ground. He said nothing as the group continued on their way. “All that for a drop of blood?” Luigi mentioned to Ironman. The billionaire playboy only grunted in response. “Just make sure he doesn’t talk to me anytime soon or I’ll be doing a little more than spilling a drop of blood” Ironman threatened.

“I’m going to take a guess that this wasn’t the first time you two have come to blows?” Espio asked.

“It happened a few months after the Ark incident. This punk just doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. That’s all I’m going to say. But he better keep a lid on it”

“Sonic has always been a cocky asshole. But that remark isn’t usually like him. I was there when he started that Civil war. All I can say is that Sonic wasn’t completely wrong for starting it” Espio said.

“Starting a war is never the right thing to do”

“I agree. But sometimes, you are given no choice but to fight back”

Before the conversation turned into a full blown argument, Antoine stepped in.

“Let’s not do zhis right now” Antoine said. But it didn’t truly calm the situation down.

To Frank Castle,

Frank entered the hideout, “I saw him. That blue hedgehog”

“Where? And how long ago?” Old Knux asked.

“Ten minutes ago. He was getting into a fight with one of his friends or something. But he was very close to our location. We should consider moving away from here” Frank suggested.

“We aren’t ready to confront him just yet” Miranda said.

“No. But we should at least keep an eye on him. We leave in five” Old Knux ordered.

To Sonic,

Sonic stayed in the back of the group. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the tin head. He thought about shooting paper spit wads at the douche but decided against it. Instead he smoked a cigar.

Smelling it, Luigi trailed back unto he was on the level of Sonic and smoked one himself. “This is the life” The green hatted man said. 

“Where the fuck is everyone?” Sonic asked.

“Well the last push from the military actually worked and we managed to push back most of Robotnik’s forces into the center”

“When did this happen?” Sonic asked.

“A few hours before you showed up actually. But before that, a single ship had left the area”

“WHAT!?’

Sonic’s shout alerted the rest of the group, who looked back. “What is it?” Espio asked.

“He’s not here” 

“Who’s not here?” Buggs asked.

“Robotnik. He left hours ago if what I’m hearing from Luigi is correct” 

“How do you know that?” Ironman asked.

“You’ve been here for quite some time. You should have at least picked up on some of Robotnik’s tactics by now. Do you really think he would allow himself to lose this much ground?” 

Tony thought about that question for a moment. “Shit….you’re right. He’s long gone” Ironman landed and his nano-machines forming his helmet moved out of the way to reveal his face, “I’m contacting Ross right as we speak, we’ll at least take back the rest of the city”

“Damn, if only we knew he wasn’t here earlier. Maybe one of us could have followed him” Espio punched the ground.

“Don’t fret about that. We need to take care of this first before we worry about Robotnik” Sonic said.

“Agreed. Ross is sending us backup” Tony said.

“Are you able to contact G.U.N?” Antoine asked.

“Wait. Aren’t you guys part of G.U.N?” Luigi asked.

“No. We’re just part of the regular military. G.U.N is more a of national security organization kinda like how S.H.E.I.L.D is for my planet” Tony explained, “But to answer your question. No, we aren’t in contact with them. Although I do have a meeting with them next week”

“Did you know they have a black ops unit? I think they are nearby” Sonic said.

“Off-Flower?” 

“Not connected to them, huh?”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t do my homework. I’m aware of their more…..questionable ideas”

“Let’s worry about that later. We have company” Luigi said as he threw some fireballs at an attacking Eggpawn.

“Agreed” Tony’s helmet came back on as he blasted his way through a rather large robot. 

Sonic spindashed from Eggpawn to Eggpawn until he was blasted in the back from Bass. “There you are hedgehog! I hope you are ready to die today!”

“Fuck you bitch. I’ll wipe my ass on your face like tickling tissue paper” Sonic yelled as he jumped at Bass. But at the last moment, Donald appeared on a hover board and slammed into the hedgehog, “Taco bell is closed, boy” Donald hissed.

“You’re damn right. Guess you’re outta luck” Nack said as he made his presence known.


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman's group attempts to escape the clutches of Mr. Gold

Chapter Six: Escape

Lena and Asami awaited the signal from Peter. But as the minutes turned into hours, they realized that they should act soon or they would miss the chance. Lena contacted Kill, who was still in space. “Have you heard anything from anyone yet?”

“No. But I will check their positions. Give me a moment” Kill replied.

“Ok” Lena said. After a few seconds, Kill reported, “I will now be sending you to a location nearest to the Parker and Coyote”

“Are they in danger or something?” Lena asked.

“Yes. But not for long”

“What happened to Nate?” Asami asked.

“Deceased”

To Peter,

Peter and Willie were placed inside a holding cell. While Willie’s wounds were somewhat treated, Peter received no help when they discovered his healing factor.

“It would be a waste of resources when time is the perfect cure for you” a robot said.

He did not like this at all. But in a way, he could understand the robot’s logic.

As Willie slept, Peter attempted to find a way out. But the bars on the cell were designed to hold in people far stronger than he. “He sure did think of everything. But who is he expecting an attack from? The Hulk?”

Peter sat on the floor, “All I can do now is wait….hold on!” Peter reached inside his suit to find the signal and pressed down on it. “Now I can wait”

To Kill,

The signal was pressed and Kill began his descent. Soon he would be there and soon he would help his friends take back the city.

To Lena,

Lena and Asami were transported inside of the enemy airship. “We have to hurry, do you have the map?” Lena whispered. Asami nodded and the two ran off in the direction of the containing cells. Lucky for them, Kill had cloaked them in a way that they wouldn’t show up on any scanners.

“We should be seeing them very shortly” Asami said.

“Hopefully” Lena looked at map Asami had handed her. They were indeed close to their target. As the pair turned the corner, they ran right into a few guardbots. Lena fire a few rounds of her pistol at a bot as Asami calmly cut threw the remaining few guards with her kunai and blade. She took out Lena’s target, seeing how her bullets did little to nothing. But the gunshots did alert the nearby Robots. It was only a matter of time before the alarm went off.

“Hey! I had that one” Lena shouted seeing as it didn’t matter anymore if they were quiet.

Asami snorted.

They entered the holding cells.

To Peter,

He heard gunshots. Peter went to help Willie up from the bed, “Are you feeling alright?”

Willie nodded, “Well enough to actually do something”

The door opened up and outside stood Lena and Asami, “We have to go. NOW” Lena shouted.

The four left the holding cells just as a squad of Eggpawns showed up and the alarms finally went off. As Asami threw ninja stars at the Eggpawns, Lena attempted to get in contact with Kill. “He’s not answering us!” Lena yelled.

“You mean ‘it’.” Willie replied.

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!”

A few Eggpawns with energy based weapons began to fire upon the group. “GODDAMN IT!” Lena yelled.

Peter fired a webline at one Eggpawn and swung it into a few others, causing them to explode. While they gave them a moment or two, they would eventually return with even more numbers. 

“We should really find a escape pod or something. Um Lena?” Peter asked.

“I’M ALREADY ON IT. JUST GIVE ME A FUCKING MOMENT!” 

Asami pointed at a door and Peter punched it down. “Get in!” Asami yelled as she watched her friends enter the room. When she entered it as well, her group began to frantically look around it. “Here!” Willie shouted.

What he found was an escape pod. “Finally” Lena said, “What are we waiting for? Let’s get in”

There was a long pause.

“There won’t be enough room. One of us will have to stay here”

“I’ll do it” Asami said. “You three have to go. I am expandable”

“WHAT! NO?” Lena yelled.

“If you’re staying, I’m staying” Peter said.

“No. You three have to get out of here”

“Very well” Willie said, he grabbed Peter’s and Lena’s arm. 

“What about Asami?!” Lena shouted.

“I’ll be fine. Kill is on his way here”

No one responded to this. They just got into the escape pod. But before it took off, they heard the blasts coming from the Eggpawns. They were discovered. But it was too late.

The pod took off for the ground below.

Asami took her final stance against the Eggpawns that were swarming in the room with her. It wasn’t a very big room but big enough to allow for maybe 15 or more bots. Asami rushed forward and took down at least 8 or 9 bots before she was ultimately shot down and they executed her.

Though, she would have died with a smile as deep within her person resided a bomb that would go off as soon as her heart stopped.


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow's fight for the city continues. As he battles against Metal Sonic and The Shocker, a lone G.U.N agent enacts a plan.

Chapter Seven: Mine

Rotor had only 15 minutes left until he reached Shadow’s city. He knew something was wrong when the Edge-Lord didn’t answer his calls. “Damn. I just hope we can get there in time to help them out” Rotor said.

“Are they under attack?” Amy asked.

“Yeah. But it’s not only from G.U.N but from Robotnik and I know for a fact that he has alot of the world’s top scientists and inventors with him. I only know this because he actually reached out to me. I actually thought about taking him up on his offer” 

“Why’d you decline?”

“Only because Tails for sure wouldn’t have been consider. Even if I made my case for him”

“I see. So what are our plans now?” 

Rotor thought about it for a moment, “We’ll deal with that when we get there. But for now, get ready”

“Okay” Amy left to prepare.

“I hope this works out”

To Shadow,

A giant robot with large guns was now destroying the city. HIS city. “WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM!?” Shadow screamed.

“Shut the fuck up” Shocker yelled as he fired a shockwave that hit Shadow in the face. “You bitch!” Shadow said as he flew at Shocker. He was intercepted by Metal Sonic. The two clashed in mid air. The two exchanged fists of furry upon each other. Shadow ended the quick exchange with a Chaos blast as Metal flew away from the attack.

The attack did however hit Shocker who once again flew into a building.

“GODDAMNIT” Shocker yelled.

Shadow landed on the ground and pulled out a cigar. “You fucking bastards are going to pay dearly for destroying my city” 

“Says the idiot who left a huge crater. Yer logic is lacking, ya know that?” Shocker hissed. Metal landed next to him and helped him up.

Shadow whistled for his Knights to come as he ran towards the giant machine. Searchman.

“WHERE THE FUCK DO YA THINK YA GOING?” 

“Shut the fuck up!” S-dog yelled as he lead the charge.

To Pyrope,

It was rather easy for Pyrope and her team to enter the city. But then again, a giant robot did beat them to the punch. While she would have been normally disappointed, she was actually quite impressed. The whole situation had set up a ‘go big or go home’ kinda vibe. And what in the world would be bigger than a giant ass robot? Nothing. Well at least nothing she herself could pull off. Pyrope gathered her forces for a plan.

“How are we going to burn the oil today?” Blaze asked.

“Well….I was thinking of something a little simpler this time. But as you can see, when a giant robot shows up, you’ve got to think a little bigger than that” Pyrope explained.

“You’re not going to try to hang that thing are you?” Linda asked.

“I don’t think there’s a tree big enough for such a task. And besides that, I really don’t have the rope nor the time for that right now. You do remember what the Commander said about hanging targets, right?”

“But isn’t this a special situation?” Linda asked again.

“Hmmmm I suppose so. But where do we even find the amount of rope needed for this little experiment?”

“Well we could always raid some of the stores” Yinbo suggested.

“Perfect!” Pyrope said.

The group made their way to the biggest store they could find.

To Shadow,

Shadow made his way to the giant robot. But as he was just about to reach it, Metal Sonic had caught up and tackled him to the ground.

“WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?” He shouted

Metal didn’t bother answering. He only slammed his fist unto Shadow’s face. Shadow returned with an upper cut. He kicked the robot away from him and threw a few Chaos spears at Metal.

As Shadow blitz his way from Metal, the robot copy of Sonic did not give up. Going as far as speaking his first words of the story, “Hedgehog”

Metal flew high up into the sky and aimed.

Shadow however, was getting ever closer to his adversary. “You’re not going to get away with this” Shadow said as his body began to glow red. He began to pick up in speed. He was going to ram the damn thing.

“Take this you fucker” Shadow whispered.

“No. You first” Metal said as he finally took off in the direction of the Edge-Lord.

To the Commander,

He saw it. The giant robot flying beyond the outer walls and into the city. The Commander of course reacted accordingly and immediately contacted Shadow’s people. “WE NEED ACCESS TO THE CITY NOW” he shouted. And after a few moments, the gates were opened and G.U.N entered the city.

“I only hope this is the only thing Robotnik sent” The Commander said as he led a platoon into the fray.

To Sniper Joe,

A few hundred Sniper Joes had entered the city via Searchman. They were able to ride him until their destination and just parachuted down to the streets below. Upon landing, they begin their assault. This resulted in many fire fights around the city. Things were going their way until G.U.N showed up.

The Sniper Joe all retreated into a single area and were thusly shot down.

It was only later that everyone realized that this was all a distraction.

To Robotnik,

Robotnik entered his hidden underground lab. While he knew that all the files and samples were taken by Shadow and whomever works for the hedgehog. He did not know about the actual leverage Robotnik was truly after. Robotnik walked over to a computer that was still intact and typed in a few keywords.

Something clicked and a door was heard opening. Robotnik smiled.

He and Dr. Wily made their way to this extremely secret door. “Is that what I think it is?” Dr. Wily asked.

“It is….” Dr. Robotnik’s smile turned into a full grin. “This is the secret leverage I’ve been keeping hidden away. Or at least half of it. The other half will activate as soon as I take this. It’s a shame we won’t be around to deal with it though. But I currently have no way of controlling it if it were to fuse into one being again”

“Won’t it just follow us?” Dr. Wily asked.

“No. I’ve found a way to cloak this. I happened to found someone we could use to distract our little wayward son. Or at least for now” 

The two doctors walked over to a container that held inside of it a sleeping form floating inside of some water. The water was purified and turned into pure Chaos energy which in turned gave the now Chaos water a glowing greenish hue. The label on the container read: Iblis.

To Kill,

In space, an agent working for Robotnik carried an unconscious Kill back to his ship. This was a task that he wouldn’t have been able to carry out if he didn’t have the artificial Chaos Emerald Robotnik had recently created for him. Except this one was in the form of a necklace that the agent wore on his person. As the agent tied Kill’s arms and legs together, he notice something. It was a message from Robotnik.
    
    
    We are finished on our end. I expect you to be back on earth soon --Robotnik

The agent smiled as he did perform his task well. Soon all would go as the Doctor intended.


	8. The future is...

Chapter Eight: The future is…

Tails set the helm of the ship. As he and his copilot Ray did their final checks, Tails couldn’t help but sigh.

“Something wrong?” Ray asked while flipping a few switches.

“It’s nothing. I’m just worried we might be burying some friends pretty soon. Eggman is a grave threat and I just can’t knock this feeling that something is about to happen. Something we won’t be able to prevent in time”

Ray took a deep breath before turning to Tails, “Miles…. we are all going to die. It’s not about how we die, it’s all about how we get to that death. If on our journey to our own impending doom, we manage to save a few people along the way, then we will do so accordingly”

Tails stared at Ray for a moment. “That’s not very reassuring”

To Daffy,

Daffy waited along with Zarl, Vector and Mighty Mouse. While they waited, Daffy took a sip from his decaf coffee. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen you drink coffee” Vector said.

“Yeah. I occasionally dabble in such things consisting of the decaf of coffee” Daffy explained. He turned to the mouse, “Hey Mighty M, did any of the Angel Guards decide to come with us?”

“No. We’re taking a rather small ship. And due to me and Ray leaving, Mighty will have to call in the rest of Team Chaotix” 

“Wait. There’s more of you?”

Vector smiled, “Yeah. We’ve had quite the expansion of the team thanks to all those rips in space. Besides Charmy Bee who’s away on a important mission in New Gaia, we have people like the Mask, Freakazoid, we have these 3 frog brothers and someone who calls himself Darkwing. So our roster is pretty big at the moment”

“Pretty impressive. I think after all this Robotnik and Kill of kill nonsense is over with, I just might try to join up with you guys. Well if we can get past our problems” Daffy said.

“Yeah. It’s possible. Sure, we’ve butted heads in the past but we never really had the time to actually dwell on our conflict. So technically there is no bad blood between us. Any of us. So yeah, you can join the Chaotix anytime you want or at least you have my vote for it” 

“Thanks Vector” 

“I’ve been thinking about the future as well. Where exactly am I to go after this? I am a alien creature to you all from a different universe” Zarl said.

“You could always travel with us. I mean you did join our group and it is important that you know that you are welcome to stay with us” Daffy said.

“Yeah. I suppose I will”

To Omega,

Another jumbled message from Knuckles. But this time it was a little more clear of it’s meaning. Knuckles seemed to be in some sort of trouble or rather, he’s trapped somewhere. In a dimensional rift, the same rift that will threaten to destroy everything unless someone stabilizes it. Knuckles appears to be trying to explain that while in his God-like form, he is able to mend some of these rips in the fabric of reality. He lacks the raw power needed to actually fix everything.

Omega has realized the conflict between G.U.N, Shadow and Robotnik will have to wait. For now, Omega must speak with Tails.

To G.U.N,

The agents monitoring the movements of Omega had noticed the change in direction of the wayward bot. He wasn’t heading towards the city any longer, but somewhere else.

“Damn. I better send someone after him” A agent muttered.

“Something wrong? Perhaps I could be of service” asked Jules Hedgehog.

“What’s an ambassador of Acorn doing here?” the agent asked.

“Well I was just seeing how things were going. I heard a rumor that Robotnik was back on earth and wanted to see if those rumors were true”

“Since when did you start using the Earth term?”

“Ignore that. Do you want my help or not?”

The agent looked to the monitor and looked back at the blue hedgehog, “Yeah…. I guess you could help us”

“Then stop bullshitting around and tell me what I need to know”

Jules flashed his best smirk, even going as far as shooting a finger gun. The agent rolled his eyes.
    
    
    Act interrupted…..


End file.
